


Freak

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One part Tim character study and one part Tim and Brian friendship fuzzies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

He hated this. It didn’t matter where or when or who but there was always this… _disconnect_ with other people, this self-contradicting tendency that made it impossible for him to navigate even normal conversation. This _disconnect_ \- paradoxically loathing company while dreading the inevitable aloneness that followed - filled Tim with an endless frustration.  
  
Because he wasn’t _normal._ He was just some inadequate _freak._  
  
Not to mention the associated terror that came with meeting new people, interacting with them. Sometimes he thought, maybe, that he just needed a fresh start with a new person, a potential friend, but no - it was never to be. Not while he still burned with inordinate amounts of self-hatred and blame and how every second he was with someone else was just another reminder that he was a _FREAK_ , capital “F,” with an embarrassingly extensive and cryptic mental history to boot.  
  
So when he met Brian, he didn’t expect anything to come of it. Fake a smile, shake hands, ignore the familiar twinge of discomfort that always comes with being touched.  
  
And so on and so forth.  
  
And, yeah, Tim was bitter. He was cynical and detached and all those attractive qualities, just what you’d look for in a friend, and even if he sort of had a right to be, it didn’t mean that anyone would understand.  
  
Or care.  
  
And maybe Brian didn’t understand, but he made it absolutely clear that he cared. He didn’t ask questions or anything, but offered his comfort regardless.  
  
This baffled Tim. It was nice and refreshing and almost too good to be true - that someone was willing to understand, or at least try - but it baffled him. Because, well…. _why?_  
  
Nobody else had cared before, not really. There was a reason, after all, that he could count the number of times his mom had visited him, back in the hospital, on one hand. There was a reason that the only friend he could ever remember having had been his imaginary ‘tall man’ haunting his pre-adolescent years spent in an institution.  
  
Imaginary. Right.

_(If that’s what you tell yourself, Tim.)_

But that was the thing about Brian. He didn’t really _care_ about things like mental history or the occasional seizure or Tim’s crippling social awkwardness. He didn’t take things personally when Tim was even more of a cynical asshole than usual. He took it in stride, didn’t ask questions, didn’t poke, didn’t pry.

Tim didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a friend like Brian, but he was grateful.

Because for the first time in his life he could say that he’d made a _friend._

 


End file.
